Memento
by NilaSagol
Summary: Kenny comes from a poor family and seems to deal with reality. Everything in his eyes are different then what other people see and he knows it, new experiences begin happening. Kelly is one of those experiences. Can he deal with them all or is it too hard
1. The Boy Called Kenny

**This story is about Kenny. I decided to do this story because Kenny is one of my favorite characters on the show and it's interesting.**

**Disclamier: I don't own South Park and...you know th rest**

**Chapter 1- "The boy called Kenny.**

Breakfast. Sometimes it was always bread or cereal, we had bread for the past three weeks. That's because were poor. It was morning, Kevin went on complaining that we had bread for the past week, I didn't complain, I was used to living this way and I wasn't sad or mad just happy. Kevin didn't stop, my mom yelled and soon she went back arguing with my father. My father is a drunk, and he is drunk some of the time which bothers me, I didn't know who to blame for our finical struggles but I ignored the fighting. At least our house looked more decent then before, the paint job looked great on the house and inside is cleaner. Things still broke though.

"Kenny, Your staying with your father tonight." She replied. "I have to work late, and we really need the money so I can buy us that microwave."

"I don't want to stay with my drunken father! All he does is get drunk!" Yelled Kevin. "He doesn't care, he'll just waltz off to the bar like he always does."

"I have no choice, Kevin! She yelled. "I thank god already that I have a part-time job, there are people that have it worse then us! Be thankful!"

She left. Kevin went up to his room and slammed the door. I heard cursing follow after, my brother is about sixteen and I'm just twelve. He came out with a suitcase and a bag of some of his stuff, a note was placed on the kitchen table. As he was going to the door my father stopped him right away. I knew Kevin was leaving the house.

"Kenny." He spoke. "Being my little brother and all, your cool as anything but I can't stay here right now. I don't know where I'll go but listen, don't worry about me."

"Where the hell do you think your going?!?!" My father yelled. "I'm not going to have one of my sons walk out like this! Your only sixteen, Kevin!"

"If you would stop your DAMN drinking, I wouldn't be doing this!" He yelled."I'm leaving and I might not be back for awhile, I need a break from this!

Kevin slammed the door. He was serious, now I was the one remaining. I didn't want to tell my mom, the note was going to explain everything then they would fight again. This was a complete change and I never expected so soon, but it was how Kevin felt. Begin poor made us all miserable but we hung in there, my father cursed on and sat on the sofa as I made my way to my room. My window's curtains blew roughly, a storm was coming this way, I closed my windows and stared. Kevin walked in the rain as I closed the curtains and walked downstairs. My father watched everything and I saw Kyle knocking on the door with Cartman and Stan, they were laughing and snickering.

"Oh my god, Kenny." Stan laughed. "You just missed what happened to Butters...He got into this fight...and the new bully at school creamed him!"

"Oh, that big mean one named Travis? Ooh, he's bad." I replied.

"Butters didn't even stand a chance!" yelled Cartman. "He hardly put up his fists to fight, I would of won that fight."

"Yeah, I even heard that he was brave enough to stand up to a bunch of 7th graders." added Kyle. "That must mean he's really tough, tougher then Cartman."

"Ey! I could totally kick his ass! I'm not weak!" yelled Cartman. "You're the one that's weak Kyle!"

"I'm not the one that has weight problems and eating problems, fatass!" yelled Kyle.

That's how the fights between Kyle and Cartman went, Cartman would insult Kyle and Kyle would do it back and sometimes it would never end. I kinda laughed when they would do it because it's funny and it can be over the most stupidest things like competition or over other things. Cartman was the big mouth of the group and it seems he has enemies on every side of him, and he usually causes trouble. The few rules with him is that he either likes you or he hates you, if you mess with him he'll never let you forget it, and he basically has anything to say. I've usually been the one to get him out of things or other people but sometimes he goes too far and it ends up biting him in the end.

Stan and Kyle are basically the same but they also have their differences. Stan is calm, straight, honest and cool. While, Kyle is laid- back, skeptical, logical, and smart. Stan usually leads our group or sometimes Kyle will depending on what's going on. Then you come to me, the fourth member of the group. I'm also laid-back, heroic, perverted, funny, and the one that deals with death a lot. I'm also poorer then most of my friends and I've learned to deal with it but if your Cartman then he makes fun of you. It's not always easy but I've managed it time on and time off, I'm also a tough person as well.

"How bad was Butters beaten?" I asked, Cartman looked at me and laughed. "What? I just want to know."

"Oh, Kenny! That was horrible. I didn't think you felt bad for Butters, you're kidding right?" Cartman wouldn't stop laughing, I glared. "Come on, Kenny. You can't feel sorry for everyone, be like me."

"Butters wasn't hurt bad, Kenny." replied Kyle. "He's at home, I'm guessing."

"Besides, he always moves on anyways." said Stan, he grinned a little. "Or...he's probably at home bawling."

We began walking to the new pizza place they opened in town and most of the kids from school were in the arcade beating levels of games or chatting with their friends. Teens swarmed the place as well, it was Friday and that usually meant it was their hang out place after school. Cartman ran to order our pizza and had to get in line behind everyone, he must of been the 16th person in line and was making a fuss, I snickered quietly.

"Aw, come on!" replied Cartman. "We'll never get our pizza. Screw this, I'm moving up in the line! Come on, out of my way, out of my way!"

"Great! Look what he's done, now were going to get kicked out." replied Kyle. "Cartman! Stay in line, you're making a scene!"

"What makes you think I'm going to be last in line to wait for our pizza?" asked Cartman. "Jeez, I'm hungry too you know!"

Cartman got the large box of pizza and laid it on the table, he began taking three slices as everyone else took one slice and we had to make ours half cheese and pepperoni for Cartman. I began eating and watched people crowd around this new game that had been put in near the "Dance, Dance Revolution" game, Stan went to go check it out as Cartman stole his half eaten pizza. Cartman also stole Kyle's as they got into an argument. I laughed as it happened again.

"Damn it, Cartman! You've had four slices already!" said Kyle. "Give me back my pizza or else!"

"No! It's mine! You stopped eating it!" Cartman glared at Kyle as I threw my pizza in Cartman's face. "Thanks Kenny."

"Here Kenny, you can have the last slice, I'm going to check out that new video game Stan is playing." Kyle ran over to the game as Stan beat previous scores.

"That video game is so lame!" replied Cartman. "It's become popular at school and I think it's boring because it's a racing game with no violence."

"I thought it was cool." I said. "It's coming out on PSP."

Cartman sighed as he watched Kyle and Stan play the game. I was the only one in my house to own a game system and Cartman had always wanted it and I sometimes put an incased safe just so he doesn't steal. He's bribed me a couple times but I never gave the thing up, I've been making sure it doesn't break or get stolen by Cartman. Kyle and Stan got tired of playing the game and soon we were out of the pizza place on our way to the park to play basketball. We stopped as soon as we saw other people playing.

"Oh no, the Kane County kids took over all the courts." replied Stan. "Looks like we'll have to play something else."

"But that's the eighth time in two weeks." whined Cartman. "Why don't they drag themselves back to Kaninsville where they belong?"

"No, look they're leaving. I guess we can go play Basketball." said Kyle. "Let's play."

I had become better at Basketball and it was fun when we played games like knockout, basketball wars, and other games we'd invent. Sometimes Cartman would play unfair but we managed to get him back once in awhile. It was evening and it was time to go home.

"Let's drop Kenny off first, he lives the closest." Stan replied. "It's getting late."

"Aw, I was beating you guys." whined Cartman. "Oh well, we can have a new game."

We began walking home as we stood in front of my house. I walked up the steps and faced my friends. "Bye, you guys." and I closed the door. My mom was home.

"Kenny. You have a good time with your friends?" She asked. "I hope you did."

"So, do we have enough for the new microwave?" I asked. "I hope we do."

"Well. Not exactly, I still need to work more and by next...month we should have it." She walked out of the kitchen as I fixed my sandwich. The lights were shut off.

"STUART! Did you forget to pay the damn light bill again?!?!? It was easy, just ship the bill at the post office!"

"I was out all night!"

I sighed as I ate in darkness. Now we didn't have any lighting until our welfare came and the generator broke again so we need someone to look at it. The door slammed and I sat on my couch and looked through a bunch of old magazines, I noticed that my house was a complete opposite of my three friends house. Beer bottles lay in certain directions, things were broken, and it slowly got back to being untidy. I sighed again. My mom came back holding a pink envelope and handed it to me. I was confused, who sent me this?

"Oh Kenny, that came in the mail for you today." She replied. "Sounds like my Kenny has a girlfriend."

"Kelly! She wrote back?" I tore open the letter. "Hmm, she is doing alright and she...decided to move into the neighborhood!

"Well, one of these days she should come over." she replied. "We'd have to fix the house and we don't have enough money for that."

I gazed at the letter, it was the best news I received all day. I sat back on the couch and read more of it, she sent pictures and I quickly brought them to my room so they wouldn't get damaged. The lights fell out of the ceiling and two other things broke and the pipes began to leak.

"Damn it!" I replied. "We'll have to get things fixed..."

**That's ch.1. R&R**


	2. Kelly

**Chapter 2-"Kelly"**

It was Monday. I walked to the bus stop where my friends and I would stand every morning, Cartman was the last one to arrive and was mad about something. I looked at him as he shoved himself into line with the rest of us, I noticed he wasn't holding an invitation to Wendy's pool party on Saturday, he was uninvited. I couldn't believe it.

"Hey Cartman, you didn't get invited to Wendy's party?" asked Stan. "...I guess she still isn't over how you crashed one of her other birthday parties."

"It wasn't my fault! Well...I didn't do most of the planning...but I guess I..."

"Come on Cartman, you did crash it and someone saw you." replied Kyle. "Everyone was talking about in school."

Cartman looked in the other direction, he didn't care if he got invited but I also couldn't go because I planned to go on a date with Kelly on the same day. She didn't know yet and she would be coming in about a day, I gave my invitation to Cartman and he looked surprised at me to give up mine so he could go. Kyle and Stan were also surprised to see me do it.

"Sorry you guys, I have plans." I replied. "You can go without me."

"Kenny, I don't want to go to the party, you said you didn't have plans the week before." Said Cartman. "I don't believe this...How can you have plans?"

"Kelly is coming and I..."

"...You mean the girl you were with, when we went to the rainforest? That Kelly?" replied Stan. "...Wow Kenny...you still have a girlfriend."

Stan seemed a bit jealous and upset because Wendy had broken up with him a couple months ago. Cartman was also jealous because he had no girlfriend and that someone like me could get one, I only smiled and blushed a little over the thought of Kelly. She was beautiful. Even though she forgot my name and didn't say it right, I still liked her. The bus came and we all boarded it.

When the bus arrived at school, we went to the playground and began playing kick ball with the other kids. Cartman ran over to Wendy and shook the invitation in her face, she was shocked that Cartman had gotten his hands on one of her invites. She couldn't believe it.

"Um, Bebe...Cartman has a an invitation, how did he get it? Check the list again." replied Wendy. "He shouldn't have gotten one...Oh no, now he is invited."

"It says that...he isn't on the list for boys...I don't know how he ended up with it." said Bebe.

"I can't go to the party, Wendy." I replied. "I'm sorry, something came up and I gave it to Cartman."

"Oh...I'm sorry you can't go Kenny." said Wendy, she smiled. "Don't worry, you can come to my next one when it's the end of the school year."

"Sorray Wendy, looks like I'll be coming to you birthday party." Cartman laughed. "So, can I come? Come on, you know you want to."

"Fine. Just don't crash it like last time or I'll kick you out!" Wendy took up her bag and left.

Cartman smiled and couldn't wait to go to the party. It seemed like I was the only one not going until I saw Butters and Tweek return their invitations, only three people couldn't make it and Wendy knew that it was going to happen. Butters walked toward me and Tweek also walked toward me and we began chatting about our plans for the weekend. Tweek even shared.

"Well, I can't go...anh...because I'm going away this weekend...to visit...anh...my cousins." replied Tweek. "I really wanted to go."

"Yeah, same with me, I'm busy this weekend." said Butters. "I-I actually cleared plans but something came back up."

"I have a date this Saturday." I replied as Tweek and Butters eyed me. "My girlfriend is coming up and I want to take her out."

"Ooh, you have a girlfriend?" asked Butters. "That's nice Kenny, it-it must be fun having one."

"I have...anh...one too." replied Tweek. "I'm with that ginger hair colored girl."

I looked at Tweek shocked. A lot people in school thought he would end up going out with Craig because...they're together a lot of the time and it is a shocker to find this out now. Tweek blushed a little and sat down, he seemed a bit shy to go into their relationship and began picking up grass and examining it. Butters seemed like the only one not having a girlfriend and it didn't bother him but someone once said he was after Wendy and she didn't know about it. I could see Butters and Wendy together but...I still think Stan should be with her because he still likes her.

Tweek seemed a bit worried about dating Ginger but he thought he was strong enough now to have a girlfriend of his very own, Craig knew but he was trying to find himself a girlfriend and that never seemed to work out for him but he kept trying to get one. Soon the bell rang and everyone poured into the school to get to class on time, Mr. Garrison watched as we came in. Class already started and Cartman ran in late and had a detention for being tardy. Again.

"Eric, you have a detention for being late." replied Mr. Garrison. "You're going to serve it too."

"What?!?!" yelled Cartman. "I was not late, I was only two minutes late!"

"Yeah you were Cartman, you were outside." replied Kyle. "Everyone was watching you pelt snowballs at the window."

"...I'm not serving the damn detention! I'm skipping it!" Cartman sat down and swore silently. I laughed at him as he got out his blank homework.

"Dude, you need to stop being late and come with us when it's time to for class." said Stan. "You were five minutes late, admit it, dude."

Cartman glared at Stan and began eating his chips, it was presentation day for our projects and other groups had to get ready to present their projects. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and me had already gone and others had to go today. Token and Craig stood up in front of the class and began presenting their topic on pollution, Cartman fell asleep as I watched them present and actually learned a few things on their topic I never knew before. Mr. Garrison gave class work as he graded the projects. Cartman was worried about his grade because he had slacked off the night before and I had to do most of it or all of it for the weeks he didn't do it. I knew my grade would be good, I tried my best. Cartman hardly tried at all but I worked for my grade.

Mr. Garrison moved on Science. Cartman didn't do his notes and ended up having to copy my notes. We were learning about the Ocean. The bell for lunch rang and everyone poured out of the classroom into the lunchroom, I got my tray and sat with everyone else as we ate our lunches, it was grilled cheese one of my favorites. Cartman began bringing up Kelly again.

"So, Kenny, how do you know that she's actually coming?" He asked. "She probably cheated on you while you weren't there!"

"Shut up Cartman, I wrote to her every two weeks during the summer!" I yelled. "That's why I know she's coming, she still likes me."

"Where is she living Kenny?" asked Stan. "Is she living where you are?"

"No, she's moving three houses down from Cartman." I replied. "She's not far away."

"That's good, Kenny." said Kyle. "You have to introduce us to her when you get the chance."

The more I talked about her the more anxious I became on waiting for her to arrive. I mean, I had my house to clean and things to plan out which included an "Arrival Party" I wasn't sure on having one but it seemed better to have one for her and it would be small. My friends didn't need

to miss out on their party to come to mine, I wanted them to have a good time and not worry. I recently found out that Clyde couldn't go to Wendy's party and had no other plans, I would invite the people that couldn't go to the "Arrival Party" and have one of my very own.

" _Things are going to work out fine."_ I thought. _"I really want to impress her."_

"It's too bad you can't go to the party." said Stan. "Oh, well."

"That's okay, you guys can have fun without me." I replied. "I'll come to another party."

"See guys, that's just like Kenny." said Kyle. "Even if he can't go somewhere or do something, he would want us to have fun anyway."

"But...but...Kenny should go! It's a pool party." said Cartman. "You can change your plans and go out next week, can't you Kenny?"

"...I'm still going on the date, I'm sorry Cartman but I want to be there for Kelly." I replied. "I want her to be happy...That's what I want."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up early. I got out a suit and had a hard time of deciding if should go over my parka or I wouldn't wear the thing altogether. I choose to not wear it all and it was like I forgot what I really looked like underneath all the parka, my hair was mess and I began trying to fix it with gel in the front and let the rest of my hair stay the same then I began trying to mess with it again. I had never been so nervous in my entire lifetime. I made sure nothing was out of place and worked on smiling in the mirror, it seemed stupid but not for this occasion. I walked downstairs and sat at the table, my mom couldn't believe how nicely dressed I was for the date.

"Aw, look at my Kenny, dressed perfectly for the occasion." she said. "You must be trying to impress her, if you're dressing like that."

"Well, I don't want to look the same as last time and plus she hasn't seen me without my parka on." I replied. "Oh no! I didn't finish cleaning the house!"

"Kenny, I'll finish it, stop stressing out." My mom knew it was big day, and she didn't want me to stress anymore then I had to. "I can't get your father to do it though, he had a hangover last night, and he's in no condition either...Damn him! He should get help."

"Don't worry about it, mom." I replied. "We've got it taken care of, we don't need anybody else, I'm going to go get my room ready."

My room was fine but I wanted to make sure nothing loose or anything should be hanging out. I was so happy that the rats were gone, I exterminated half of them then we got an exterminator, I wouldn't want Kelly to see what the rats in the house because that's unclean and that would be bad otherwise. Kelly would be coming at one o'clock in the afternoon and I had about an hour or so to get things into place, then the party would start. Butters was the first to arrive.

"Sorry Kenny, I guess I'm a little early." replied Butters. "I-I knew I should of waited."

"That's okay, I know everyone else will be coming later." I said as a vase broke in the background. "Oh well, not everything is going to stay."

"I sure can't wait to meet Kelly, she sounds really nice." Butters sat at the table. "You look really nervous, Kenny."

I knew I had to calm down but it seemed impossible. My heart began racing as the clock neared one, Tweek and Clyde arrived as they sat down and waited. Tweek broke the silence.

"So... did she come yet?" asked Tweek. "I guess she...anh...didn't."

"No, not yet." said Clyde. "We still have a couple minutes left."

The doorbell rung and I fell out my seat almost shaking. I began putting the ice cream out and other snacks that the rest had brought and I kept running like I was being chased, Tweek couldn't help but notice that I was off the walls and couldn't calm down. He almost grinned. Clyde also could tell that I wasn't in my right state of mind and that I was having a breakdown. It wasn't my fault, it was a big moment and I didn't want things to screw up. I hid behind the stairs.

"Kenny! Your girlfriend is here!" my mom yelled. "Hang on...Come on Kenny, she's waiting for you, I know you're nervous but she's here."

I was standing in front of her and opened my eyes, it was almost like I couldn't talk or do anything. "Hi...Hi, Kelly. It's nice...to see you."

"Hi Kenny...you are Kenny right?" she seemed confused. "Yes, yes you are...I haven't seen you like this...before."

I took her jacket and welcomed her in, her parents seemed nice as they chatted with my parents. I put her chair closer to mine and she smiled. We even began a conversation of our own.

"Kelly, this is Butters, Clyde, and Tweek." I replied. "They're over for the party."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled. "Um, where are the rest of your friends?"

"Oh, they couldn't make it. They had plans and I had plans." I smiled. "They'll meet you on, Monday."

Tweek took some of the ice cream and looked at Kelly. "So...how's was your flight? It must of been your first time...gah...riding on a plane."

"It was kinda scary, I never flew a plane before but I got used to it." she replied. "Actually, my parents got plane sick so it wasn't fun for them."

"That does seem scary, I-I never got a plane before." added Butters. "I've traveled before."

Kelly grabbed the ice cream and began eating, she looked different then when I last saw her. It seemed she was into cosmetics because she had lip gloss and eyeshadow on and it looked really good on her. I began eating my ice cream as added whipped cream and sprinkles to mine, Kelly blushed and looked away from me, it seemed she still liked me even though we've been having a long-distance relationship. Butters opened the chips and began sharing with everyone, Clyde also began asking questions about Kelly and we were all having a good laugh.

"So, you sing in a choir?" Clyde asked. "That seems like fun, you could involved in chorus here."

"You and Kenny would make a good duet." replied Butters. "Kenny sings really good."

"I didn't know you could sing." said Kelly. "You'd have to show sometime."

I blushed, it was true but I felt nervous singing in front of Kelly. "Yeah, I could show you when you come over."

Kelly seemed quiet then normal, I guess since she just got here it would take some time to readjust to where she came from. For some odd reason, Butters brought up "Truth or Dare." and everyone wanted to play, I'm guessing so we would hear dirty secrets we'd never reveal. Butters got nervous and seemed excited to play, Tweek got nervous and said he would choose all dares just so he could reveal anything about the truth. Kelly was daring, she would do both or one then the other. Is stuck to truth because I didn't want to do anything stupid or careless.

"Alright Tweek, you can't keep choosing "Dare" all the time, ch-choose "Truth" replied Butters. "I told about twenty of mine."

"Gah! Jesus, okay I'll...tell a "Truth", I don't know if have any." Tweek's face was flushed, we all knew he was lying. "I...spied on Craig once."

Everyone snickered and the game was over, Tweek began laughing at his own "truth" making everyone else laugh. The power accidently went out, and we sat in darkness, the whole house remained quiet. I began snickering for no reason and the bad part was that our backup generator didn't have enough power to work and it _still_ needed fixing. Tweek tried to move his chair out and ended up falling down on the floor with his plate falling on his face, the ice cream was everywhere as he tried to get back up. Then the lights came back on, we laughed again.

"Kenny, it's about eight o'clock now, we have to let Kelly and her family finish packing." my mom replied. "You can see her tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. See you Kelly, it was nice to see you again." I blushed as she neared closer to me. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

She kissed me. "Bye Kenny, see you later."

I walked her out to the front steps and she left with her parents. I sighed. The fun was over way too soon. Cartman, Kyle, and Stan walked past Kelly and stood near me. Cartman seemed like he was in a worst mood then this morning. I tried hard not laugh.

"That party was kick ass, but Wendy kicked me out! It was all Token's fault!" yelled Cartman, he was trying to blame someone for something. "He'll be sorray!"

"Dude, you cause way too much trouble for people to think it's someone else." replied Kyle. "Kenny, we just saw your girlfriend strut by, she's hot!"

"Yeah dude, she was looking good!" replied Stan. "That's Kelly? She looks different."

"Yeah, our party just finished."

"Wendy's doesn't finish until eleven, I'm braking back in." said Cartman. "I want to party!"

Cartman took off down road, we didn't bother to run after him. I invited my friends in for leftover ice cream and cookies as I heard Cartman yelling and cursing at Token, then he got kicked out again and came running back. I laughed harder and he glared at me.

It seemed like today was both a special and screwed up day but I enjoyed it.

**That's ch.2 R&R.**


	3. A Shattered Friendship

**Thanks to those who gave me reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile but I will try to get on it during Christmas break. This chapter is different then the others and it may lead to a few fights. Just to let you know. **

**Chapter 3- "A Shattered Friendship."**

I would visit Kelly, Every Friday, Saturday, and Monday if I wasn't busy. She liked that I would visit so often and I really did care for her. It seemed everything was going fine until I answered the phone and began talking to Cartman. He sounded really upset. I mean he had his moments when he was mad but this sounded like outrage. He was talking too fast, I barely could understand what he was saying and he slowed down. Something wasn't right, he said that Kyle and Stan had a falling out. I sighed.

"Kenny! You have to believe me! They're out of their minds!" Cartman rambled. "It started over a game then at school Kyle heard this rumor and thought Stan did it."

"What? I don't get it…." I replied. "Is there a fight going on? Sounds like it."

"They've acting out of line these couple of weeks; I can't tell what's going on." Cartman sounded nervous. "I usually start things, not this time…..I guess."

"……….The bus should be coming in twenty minutes; we'll talk to them out there." I hung up the phone; it was hard to believe that Stan and Kyle were at the extremes right now. They rarely fight and not like this. I was speechless; Cartman and Kyle always had a falling out and sometimes I did too but Kyle and Stan…..not ever. It was confusing to think that they were having it out, they were best friends. I walked outside to see if it was true. It was. Kyle stood closer to me as Stan stood away from Kyle. A fight was on.

"Kenny, I'm sure you've heard that Stan and I are in an argument." Kyle glared at Stan. "Well, if he hadn't spread that stupid rumor and another thing…..I wouldn't be fighting."

"…..Kyle, you blackmailed me! I saw something on my bed last week and it was full of threats!" Stan turned away from Kyle. "As I see it now, our friendship is close to over!"

"You mean that it's over!" Kyle turned away from Stan; Kyle came and began fighting over leadership of the group. "You, as leader? I'm the leader of this group!"

"What?!?! We took turns! I want to be leader, I'm sick of the turns. You're always leader no matter what!" Kyle moved over to the next side, I was concerned about my friends.

The bus slowly pulled up as Cartman and I watched the two of them shove and fight to get on the bus. It sickened me to see them go at it. Cartman sat next to me as I watched Kyle and Stan fight over a seat, everyone on the bus couldn't believe they were at war but they were. I felt like I could stop them but it seemed dangerous to get into their fight, I just watched as they tore each other up with their cursing and their shoving. It was sad to see them like this; it really made no sense why they were fighting.

We arrived at school with Kyle and Stan still going at it. Things seemed bleak; I couldn't tell how this would affect us as friends. They stopped as we got into class, everyone looking at their glares and angered faces. Class didn't even start without Stan throwing the first punch and Kyle reacting with another punch, every cheered on the fight as Cartman and I watched helplessly. If we had gone in, then we would be hurt too. Mr. Garrison came in and rushed in and pried Kyle and Stan apart. Everyone gasped.

"Kyle and Stan! You both march yourselves down to the office!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "Don't come back until you have things worked out! There is no fighting in class!"

"What?!?! It was Stan's fault, he punched me first!" blamed Kyle. "Goddamn it!"

"Wait until we get out of school, I'll kick you straight out!" Stan ran for Kyle. "Let me go, Kenny! You can't stop us anyways!"

"The hell I will!" I yelled. "You guys are going to kill each other if this doesn't stop!"

"Man, you guys need help." Cartman went back to work. "The only thing that set them both off was a rumor, a threat, and a fight. What a bad combination."

Stan and Kyle were sent to the office, everyone knew they would get suspended for a few days. I didn't like how this had just happened in a matter of a week, and it was so sudden. Cartman only shook his head as the both o f them shoved each other to the office. Everyone stopped then moved again like nothing ever happened. My worst fear was that if it kept going, Cartman and I would end up fighting with them. Ending our friendship. I tried not think of what might happen from now on. Butters came up to me confused.

"Hold on, w-what's going on, Kenny?" he asked. "Your group isn't doing well."

"...I don't know Butters...I just don't know what's going to happen." I replied. "I mean...if this keeps going...we'll all fight and end our friendship."

"...Butters." replied Cartman. "We don't know for sure...it could go there, you never know...I guess."

Cartman seemed a little sad that this was going on. He would have yelled at both of them to stop but it seemed out of his power and my power to stop them. Damn, this could really ruin us as a group and I know it's coming, not now, but I know it's coming. Cartman began coloring a picture of his cat as I watched him do it, we tried doing things that would get our minds off the situation. We knew they were suspended, they didn't come back to class. Mr. Garrison looked at us and came over to us.

"Well, since Kyle and Stan are going to be out for awhile. You two could bring all their work and homework." he replied. "I don't need them falling behind."

We needed a plan to stop this, it might not end. Kelly came over as I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Kenny? You look so sad." She asked. "Are your friends not getting along?"

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to think straight for right now." I replied. "...This is bad."

Kelly hugged me. I couldn't help but feel better about myself. She was trying to comfort me and I couldn't help but smile. Then at the same time, I wanted to stop my two friends from fighting and tearing each other apart. It wasn't going to be easy and I knew what would happen if Cartman and I took sides. Stan and Kyle grabbed their bags as Stan looked at us. He glared at Kyle and looked back at us. He stepped forward to me.

"You guys better not be on his side!" yelled Stan. "If you are...I don't give a damn..."

He walked away as Kyle followed behind him with a loud slam of the door. Kyle walked back in and picked up his toy dolphin that he brought to school, he looked at me mostly and was probably thinking that I was on his side and smiled. When I knew I wasn't on anyone's side just my, Cartman watched as they left. I hated this, and right after school I had to see my mom as soon as I got home. She seemed really aggravated this morning and I couldn't tell what was going on. My father had something to do with it.

The bus dropped Cartman and I off as we went another way to deliver the ex-best friend's homework. I walked up to Kyle's house as he opened the door, I saw that he had gotten over the incident at school but he still seemed kind of mad. He walked away into the house. I saw Ike playing with his toy, he seemed happy despite everything.

"Hey, Kenny." replied Kyle. "I'm glad you didn't go over my ex-best friend's house. God, Stan is such a bastard! Well, he lost me as a best friend and I don't care."

"Man, you guys have been at it, all day." I half complained. "Cartman went over his house to deliver homework."

"Oh." Kyle replied. "That's nice, So, Kenny...I'm sorry that we've been fighting. We hardly even thought about you guys today..."

"That's okay."

I wanted to say that it wasn't but I wanted to stay positive. A knock came at the door, I looked out the window and Kyle locked the door. It was Stan. I panicked.

"Kyle! Open the door!" yelled Stan. "I want to talk to you!"

"Forget it, bastard! Come back in a few years!" yelled Kyle. "Stay away from my house, or I'm going to call the cops, Stan!"

"What?!?! Is the worst you can do? The cops won't do anything!" Stan cursed and waited outside, Kyle opened up the door and headed outside. I pulled Kyle back.

Stan saw that I was inside and came into my face. He was never mad with me and it scared me. He thought I was all on Kyle's side and not his and I wanted to punch him because I was on my own which meant I couldn't make up my mind! Cartman came by furious, I knew it was all coming now and the fight was going to take place here and now. Stan shoved me and Cartman, now I really wanted hit him and hurt him.

"Kenny!!! You're on his side! I can't believe you!" yelled Stan. "Picking his side? He'll never show you any friendship!

"What the hell are you talking about?!?!" I replied. "Who said I was on anyone's side?!?"

"God, Stan. Go ahead and make things worst!" yelled Cartman. "Cause now, I want to kick your ass! You deserve it and you started it!"

"Stan! I thought I told you to stay off my turf! There's a line and you crossed it!" Kyle hit Stan, he shoved him again. "If you hit me again, I'll hurt you!"

"You guys...you guys..." I replied, no one seemed to have heard me. "Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Everyone stopped. "I can't take it anymore! Stop fighting!"

"Oh...so now Kenny wants to lead? I don't think so Kenny!" Stan glared at me. "You not leader material and you have no rights to be one!"

I removed my hood and glared at Stan. "I'm the toughest of this group, I always have to take the fall and I always do anything for you guys!" I shoved Stan. "Remember that."

Stan stared at me an looked away, he knew I was right but didn't want to admit it. Cartman began fighting with both Kyle and Stan as we all began arguing. I hate them all, they came at me with every possible swear and made fun of me the most. They even said I should be kicked out of the group as I cussed them out. It looked like it wasn't going to end. What even started this? I don't even get how this all started happening.

"God, Kenny! Pick a side, I know it's hard but just pick one!" yelled Cartman, some friend he is! He said we were working together and now were not. "Kenny!"

"...I have nothing to say! If I did I would have said by now!" I yelled, I was so pissed. "...I'm out of this. Forget I even was here."

"Kenny! Who said you could just walk out of this argument?!?! yelled Kyle. "If you are, then fine! I don't care what you do!"

"Shut-up Kyle! As leader of this group I declare this group as OVER!" Stan glared and walked away before cursing me out and the others. "I hate you all!"

"Screw you, Stan!" yelled Kyle. "What are you guys looking at?!?! It's over!"

Everyone took a different direction as we split up. Our friendship was wrecked. I hated my friends, they never supported me after all I've done for them! I practically will die for them if I have to or do anything that is risky for them and they hate me for it! I don't care anymore! What we had is over and I'm glad! They're all bastards! It began snowing as we all left with no one left. This could be our last time together and we will never get back together. Think I care? No. They unsupport me and to curse me out like that, fuck them. As I see it, nothing is going to work out between us.

I opened the door to my house as my mom and dad argued over another problem.

**That's chapter 3**.** R&R**


	4. If Shit Happens, Butters and I Leave

**A/N:**Oh wow, I haven't touched this story in such a long time! Anyways, I'm back into doing it again and since I've been watching a lot of South Park lately, I wanted to do this story so much since Kenny is my favorite in the South Park. He's so unique. ^_^ Anyways, I thought the title was too long so I went with "Memento." Anyways, enjoy the story wherever I left off, lol! Can't believe it three years I haven't written this!

* * *

**Chapter 4- If Shit Happens, Butters and I Leave**

I couldn't believe I even went to the bus stop. They all showed up, I knew I should've walked but I kept telling myself. "Kenny no one is going to be there. It'll just be you." Bullshit! You should've seen how far apart we were. I didn't even look at Cartman, Kyle, or Stan but Stan wasn't keeping quiet.

"God Kenny, you're such a shitard bitch for not being my friend." Stan glared. "You chose Kyle, didn't you?!?! Goddamn it?!?!"

"I did not, you need to--" Kyle cut me off as he crossed his arms.

"Hahaha, Stan. Serves you right, Kenny knows how to choose his friends. I'm glad." Kyle slapped my shoulder a couple times, I so wanted to just go home or just be away from them.

"I'm on no one's side!!!" I yelled. "I'm on my own side for once!"

"Bull fucking crap, Kenny. You're such a traitor! We're best friends, oh that's right, we WERE!!!" Cartman pushed me as I fell to the ground. "You're so pathetic, go die or something, you shithead!"

Before you knew it, I threw the first punch to Cartman as he fell to the ground swearing to the max and pulling my parka. I stopped to stare at Cartman for one split second. I never seen Cartman so violent towards me. This was no joke, he was ready to kill me and I mean tear me open like my very deaths I would go through. I kicked Cartman off me as I threw him against the tree near the stop sign. I continued punching his face. I couldn't believe Cartman and I were kicking the shit out of each other.

Kyle threw himself on Cartman's back and Stan lunged at my face. It was WWE right there. You could hear so many variations of fuck, pussy, shitard, and so on in these crazy voices. We were adrenaline high but only to destroy each other like raw meat. Stan's shirt was ripped, my parka was torn so bad, I was dehooded, Cartman's underwear with teddy bears showed out of his ripped pants, and Kyle hat tore until his reddish brown hair was showing ou. War had hit and boy did we tear all of our asses up bad.

"QUIT YOUR DAMN FIGHTING!" Everyone stopped stiff, Mrs. Crabtree's screehing could stop anybody and she meant it too since she had a UTI. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN SITTING HERE?!?! FIVE MINUTES!"

We got our stuff as we pushed each other onto the bus. Everyone just stopped.

Butters spoke out. "Oh geez. You guys look like you've been roughin' each other up. Fellers, this has to stop."

Cartman's volcanic mouth exploded. "Well, what do you think?!?! We've got a tree hugger who decided to fight with the jew, then you had me fighting with Mr. Poor over here! It's Kenny's fault he should've just chosen somebody!"

Stan and Kyle just glared at each other. I sat by myself but Kyle went right next to me. Big mistake, Kyle. I pushed Kyle out of the seat as he looked back at me and grabbed me.

I looked straight at him. "You damn know who sits next to me on the bus! That's Kelly's spot!"

Kyle taunted me. "Well, she's not sitting there today! My ass belongs there!"

Kyle jumped on me as everyone began cheering and egging on the fight. We rolled around until I bumped into red slippers. I know I was looking up at Kelly. She looked back down at me to see my black eye. Shit, I promised her I wouldn't fight anymore and I ended up doing it again. Damn, I let her down and I felt helpless to myself and to her. I got up as Kyle sat away from me, Kelly grabbed her ice pack and put it on my eye.

"Oh my god, Benny!" She was so worried and that was messed up. "You said you wouldn't fight anymore, look at yourself!"

I sighed. She could see what I looked like. My dirty blonde hair, messy as hell but all she cared about was my eye. It hurt so fucking bad and I didn't even see the right punch coming. Kyle just popped me and now eye was bruised. Someone finally got hurt bad and that was me. I guess I deserved it for taking it too far. What a fucking mess.

"I'm sorry, Kelly." I said clearly, she backed away a little. "I screwed up, I should've just stopped. I'm just so tempted to...."

"Benny, don't touch it!" Kelly pushed my hand away. "You'll get it infected!"

"It's Kenny, Kelly."

Her eyes went wide. "Ohhhh, you made it sound like Benny or Lenny when you're parka is on. So, it's Kenny?" She blushed. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. How sexy!"

As always I got a boner. I knew I was perverted but once puberty got a me first a couple months ago, I started making that "discharge" that I said in my haiku about touching your dick. I could just feel my dick pulsing and twitching and the worst part was that Kelly got her period earlier than all the other girls and her boobs came in early. She was so excited that she called me both times about it. We're meant for each other, right? Basically, she's me if I was chick.

I looked at her while blushing. "I'm....sexy to you? I thought you found me unattra--"

Kelly went straight for my lips ans she began grabbing where my dick was. I suddenly pushed her hands away. I was too angry and hurt to have her play with me right now. Look, I know you guys are thinking Kelly's acting up but she's not misbehaving. She behaved herself the whole time in Costa Rica and she wrote me over thirty letters to me. The thing was my father always forgot to get the mail and the letters were backed up at the post office! Kelly was just a little curious about my dick. What girl isn't curious about a guy's you know what? She wasn't ready to give me her body yet, and there is no temptation. We were wayyyy too young and I'm not ready to be a baby daddy quiet yet. Kelly is my Kelly and I want her safe as possible. As long as she's safe then I'm fine.

Kelly smiled. "That's ok, Kenny. I understand." She began crying. "I'm a slut Kenny, goddang it! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It was stupid and my parents are going to be mad!"

Her head rested in my lap. "Kelly, you aren't a slut. Stop thinking that, it's hormones. Don't tell me the other girls were giving you a hard time about this? Kelly, tell the truth."

Kelly bit her lip. "Kenny, my breasts came in too early! I've tried hiding them because they know." She cried again. "I'm a nasty, nasty....nasty slut! I swear it's not surgery or mosquitoes. Oh, Kenny!"

Honestly, this was worse than me dancing with the grim reaper almost the eighty plus times I have. It wasn't about how I felt anymore. I had to feel for Kelly and I had to feel for myself.

X X X

After lunch, Mr. Garrison got such a large shitload of papers. This wasn't normal for him at all. He was muttering to himself and Mr. Hat as he went through the papers and kept going through, and going through them over and over. He was saying a lot about the papers. I just wished he would make the damn announcement already! Everybody began talking about the papers as Butters decided to sit next to me. I rested my hand against my cheek. Butters smiled warmly and began talking.

"So, d y'hear?" Butters drawled. "Three of us from this class got selected to attend this really rich school."

I arched my eyebrow. "Say what? They must've been on crack, have you seen the recent test scores we have? They're not very high."

Butters agreed. "Yeah but it could be anyone. I hope it's me. I get tired of this school sometimes."

Mr. Garrison quieted the class down. "Alright class, settle down. Don't let me show Mr. Hat doing porn again to get your attention."

There was a huge silence. Everyone didn't want to see Mr. Hat get it on again. Trust me, no one slept for days after that happened, it was just so horrible and nasty. Trust me, never see a puppet get it on with your teacher. You'll be fucking scarred. All you could think was, _"Mr. Hat did it with Mr. Garrison." _It was super uncomfortable coming to school for the whole week after seeing that.

Mr. Garrison began talking. "I just don't understand this. Seriously, I thought Stan and Kyle were qualified but I guess not."

"Oh, goddamn it!" Stan replied. "How could they not choose me! I'm the star athlete around here!"

Kyle also made a comment. "Well, If I didn't get chosen...Then fatass didn't either and Kenny's not smart enough either."

I glared at Kyle. "What did you say? I'm not smart enough? I know that's not what you said." I got in his face. "Say it again, I so dare you to!"

Kyle got up as Butters blocked the way. "No, Kyle. No more fightin', you hurted each other enough."

Kyle sat down and just cursed out loud. Cartman growled and just turned away. I could tell his dragon like anger want to basically snap my spine in half or tear out my organs. Honestly, I've died in many ways. I can graphic too. Anyways, everyone began whispering.

Mr. Garrison began laughing until he fell on the ground. "Oh....Oh....my god. Oh....Oh...This can't be right...Oh...Oh."

Cartman exploded. "God fucking damn it! JUST SAY IT ALREADY! Jeez..."

Mr. Garrison recovered. "Oh, ok class. The three lucky son of guns going to Beef Wellington school is Kenny, Kelly, and Butters. Congrats guys." Mr. Garrison laughed. "Good luck cause we're nothing compared to that fancy five star school."

Kelly ran over to me and hugged me. "Wow, Kenny! We hit the jackpot! Everything is paid for and we get to go on class trips all over!"

I felt a smile creep up in the corner of my face. I felt honored. "Cool. What do we do? What did I get honored for?"

Kelly read the paper. "Courage and Heroism. I got it for Young Leaders In America and for Choir! Butters got it for dance."

Butters jumped on the desk. "Hallelujah! I won't get picked on by anyone or Eric anymore! Whoopee! Yippee! Whoo!"

Cartman cursed. "Of ALL people, Kenny! He's a shitfaced shitard! He's white trash with bad luck, goddamn it! Kenny, go die! You're good at dying, go commit suicide, I'd love to just hit you with the frying pan all over again! Send yourself to hell! I so want to see you're intestines get ripped out! See you're happy face cry out in pain!"

I stopped stiff. That was a shitload of insults. Yikes Cartman. You have a worse mouth than me! You didn't have to be so mean about it! I raised my hand. Mr. Garrison was about to shout at Cartman but my hand was up first.

"Yes, Kenny." He smiled. "I'm so proud of you. If only Cartman was more like you."

"Mr. Garrison. I'd like to be excused and tell Beef Wellington, yes for my acceptance."

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman all had a heart attack. "WHAT?!?!?"

Stan ran right for me. "Kenny, you know you won't be attending this school anymore, right? Hey man, let's think this over."

I pushed Stan away. "Maybe I need this, Stan. Look, I don't get many opportunities and since we're all fighting and carrying on like bastards, I think it's time for me to have a break. We all know, I get treated the worst even when I have sworn loyalty to all of you guys."

Cartman exploded again. "Get out of here, Kenny! Get raped by all the rich kids, I hope you bleed to death out of your ass! Poor people like you just don't make it, they never do! They stay poor for--"

I grabbed Cartman. "Maybe I can make it, I don't need you tell me I'm something I'm not. I maybe poor but I don't have to suffer and I do..."

I walked out of the classroom in silence. I needed to go to the bathroom anyway. So, I did. Butters found me in there as I was doing my business. His eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Kenny...." His eyes grew wide again.

I arched my eyebrow, what was he looking at? Oh....I see. No, I see. He was looking at my you know what.

"Wow, Kenny. When you hit puberty first, I didn't know it would make you bigger. Dang, it's huge." Butter sighed. "Mine won't be as big as that...Not my wiener."

I felt bad. "Don't worry. You'll get there, it takes time." I began washing my hands. "Butters, don't worry about it, it's not that huge."

Butters sighed. "Yeah it is...." Butters got mad at himself. "That's a bad butters, you should be ashamed of yourself! Looking at other guys' wieners!"

I arched my eyebrows again. "That's daddy talking, right?"

Butters sighed again. "Yes. He's real strict. He doesn't want me knowing about all this yet. He'll ground me. Aw hamburgers. I have to call him "sir" not "daddy".

Oh my god....I felt so bad. Cartman always wailed on Butters and he did it for sick amusement too. I thought it was so wrong. Butters deserved better, he was so easily brainwashed into stuff. I had to make sure that I stuck close together with him at Beef Wellington. He'd be eaten alive worse than me. Butters looked straight into my eyes. His sad eyes were looking for acceptance and I knew it too.

"Um...." Butters looked away from me. "Wanna be best pals, Kenny? I'm a really good friend and if you need a scapegoat, you can always use me."

I growled lightly. "Cartman's put too much shit in your head. You're better than that, Butters."

"Well, Eric...." He stopped. "Never mind that. He told me you were pissed as hell for taking you place when you were dead for so long."

I shook my head. "No. That bastard is wrong, I'd never be mad at that Butters. Actually, it was cool of you."

Butters smiled. "R-Really? They kept comparin' me to you. It really hurt sometimes. I'm glad you're different, Kenny. Real glad."

I smiled. "Ok, but Butters yiou have to promise me you'll stay by my side, ok?"

Butters put his pinkie up. "I promise."

Butters was actually cool and I knew it for awhile. The others just didn't catch on very quickly.

Butters saw Cartman come into the bathroom, Butters hid behind me. "Eric, looks really mad, Kenny. My butt might get whipped."

Cartman was disgusted. "Hanging out with him? God Kenny, you have no friends. You're so pathetic! Butters is a pus--"

I kicked Cartman in the knee. "Don't say that! It's Butters and don't fuck with him anymore!"

Cartman walked out as Butters looked at me. "Wow, Kenny. You are a hero. You stood up to him and you did it for me! Wow! I always knew it." Butters clapped his hands together. "Wow, neto!"

I looked at Butters. He was my friend now and even if we I did get back together with my friends, I was having Butters with me too. Butters was someone I could depend on. From now on, I wanted to get to know Butters and be his friends. He swore loyalty to me and now I must do the same to him.

I was just unaware of the test that was going to be put in front of me and tat wasn't death. It would be a hefty combo.


	5. Fancy Beef Wellington

**Chapter5- "Fancy Beef Wellington"**

I woke up. School used to start at nine-thirty for me. Now it was ten-twenty five and I got to sleep extra. Oh hell yeah! The thing was my parka laid unused for a couple weeks now. I wasn't allowed to wear it at school. Yeah, you guessed it. Uniforms! They were white with navy blue. My messy dirty blonde hair had to be geled back in a sophisticated way and I decided to do something with my bangs. I just geled that part up into a crown like spike. I had to keep going because of the bus came at nine-fifty five.

My mom peeked in. "You almost done, hon?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Almost."

My mom seemed a bit shaky. "I finally got the microwave we've always needed, Kenny."

By the sound of her voice I could tell that dad blew the welfare check again. We got a set amount of four-hundred and thirty dollars but that was always gone before the next check. My father blew all of it or something like eighty percent of it on booze. That would mean frozen waffles again until the toaster was fixed or the next welfare check came in. Just great, I just can't stand that my father blows every fucking welfare check we get. The most embarrassing I can remember is when he decided to chug hard liquor. My ex-friends were in the yard and here comes Stuart McCormick drunk off his ass and naked! I was teased about it for three months straight!

My mom always looked at me a lot to see how well put together I was. She was always blown the fuck away, I didn't look that fancy but I had to act that way.

"Oh, Kenny....." She stopped short. "I don't think I say this enough but I'm so proud of you Kenny. My Kenny, a hero."

"Aww, mom...I"

"Oh the bust horn is going off. You've got to go, Kenny. Don't get Kelly pregnant!"

"Mom! Not in front of everyone!" I blushed as I jumped on the bus. "Why does she do that?"

I sat next to Kelly who stared at me. I shot her a sexy look as she blushed and looked away. She started blush further and then suddenly she paused. I watched her carefully.

"Kenny...I feel something...." She closed her eyes. "It feels good down there."

My eyes widened. "Kelly, you don't think you're going to....? You know, scream?"

There is a reason I didn't say orgasm...It wasn't proper to talk about sex, you would get a lot of detentions for doing that. Which was pointless.

I saw Kelly not answer me for awhile. I could tell she wanted to do it for me but there was too many people and I had to keep my jokes and risque language down. It wasn't going to fly with the rich kids at all, they would think I'm trash right there and then. That's how hard your rep crashed and so easily too, what a fucking cult.

Kelly continued to blush. She let u a small moan. Instant boner. Man, she could turn me on so easy and I loved that. Kelly looked at me then she wasn't blushing anymore. She knew she had to behave since there was more people getting on the bus now. Kelly flushed red on her cheeks and began moaning. Instant boner again. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Not here, baby." I told her. "You can show me later, ok? You know I wouldn't force you to, right?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, I know but Kenny what's an orgasm?" My spine went stiff. She wasn't supposed to say that! "You're good at explaining this stuff. Can you tell me? Please? Please?"

I looked around. "I can't, they're on the bus. Maybe later, Kelly. Later."

"Kenny McCormick, you tell me now!" Kelly grabbed me. "Or your di--"

I covered her mouth. "Kelly! You can't say--" I whispered. "Dick. It's really bad to say it, even I don't use it. The rich kids don't like it. It's offensive and crass."

Kelly giggled. "Oh I forgot. Come on Kenny, tell me about them. You said I was close. Please, Kenny? You're the expert, come on tell me."

How couldn't I give into my girlfriend being so cute? "Alright." I whispered. "When you're having orgasms you--"

"McCormick! Get your bitch and your poor ass out of my seat!"

I looked up. It was Frederico, my arch-rival. He could swear because he was cool but I wasn't so I had to follow the rules. I wasn't really known as Kenny at Beef Wellington. I was given another name and that was "Poorage" garbage and poor put together. Butters was known as "Shitters" or "Major Buttage" or if they were pissed off majorly "Bitch Blondie". Kelly survived the name calling but sometimes the girls were mean to her but the boys adored her. At least it wasn't as half bad for her and that's what I wanted, I wanted nothing bad to happen to her. She deserved the best all the time, that's what I thought.

Frederico pulled my hair. "I thought I told you that your poor ass and your bitch don't belong there. Move it Poorage or I'm taking you out myself."

"No!" I gasped. Shit, now I went against his authority. "I said no, I won't move!"

Butters began tapping me nervously. "Um....Kenny...You just earned being tied to the T-ball pole again....I would just do as he wants."

I glared at Frederico. "I said no and my a--oop...butt isn't moving. Neither is Kelly's. I'm not moving."

Frederico threw me out of the seat and Kelly was thrown on top of me. We had to move all the way in the back. Butters, Kelly, and me were not cool enough for the front row. I felt like throwing a bucket of shit at Frederico's face, it was like I was facing Cartman all over again. Frederico got his way because he as the smartest in the class and the richest. He gets the special treatment. Frederico began laughing with all his friends as I watched in anger. It just wasn't fair!

They had no idea what hell I've been through, the bad luck I've had, and always being unappreciated for heroism and loyalty, and other things I felt. I felt like I had "bitch" branded on my forehead. Cartman always treated me like I was his servant and any dirty work he didn't want to do, I had to do. To my father, I was "Kenny get me another beer.", "Kenny, I don't have enough money, go steal from the store to get me some beer.", "Goddamn it, Kenny! I wasn't thinking--wait, go get me my fucking beer before I whip that ass of yours!" Look, I won't go on and on with whoever else. I just feel like I'm the bitch most of the time or the test dummy.

I sighed. "Are we at school yet, Kelly?"

Kelly sighed. "No, not yet. Almost."

Butters smiled. "Well, at least it's not Eric."

Kelly looked at me. "Kenny, do you hate life sometimes? You always seem so brave and strong especially when death strikes you down. You have double...No. Twenty times the balls to keep living."

I started blushing. "Thanks Kelly, and sometimes I do hate life but everyone has to live the bad life sometimes. Yeah, I guess I do have a lot of balls to take a risk everyday and live through it."

Butters began playing with his granny smith apples. "Lulu...Let's grab some apples....Lulu...I got two apples....Lulu..Aw, hamburgers, I forgot the rest of it."

Kelly's eyes widened. "Kenny! This has been bugging me for a long time. Does it hurt when you die?!?!"

"Well...Only for a few seconds....Trust me, some of the deaths I had were brutal and hurt so fucking bad! It's kind of...hard to explain." I replied. "Do you get it, baby?"

Kelly nodded. "Wow....I dig a guy who can take serious pain and is so brave. It's such a---a---ahh---a" Kelly began moaning again. "OH BABY!"

My spine froze as the whole bus looked at me and Kelly. I had warned that girl to keep quiet but she didn't!

Kelly laughed. I said "Oh, baby" because it's...um...Sauerkraut for lunch today! Yeah! can't get enough of that sauerkraut!"

All the rich kids nodded and began celebrating that it was sauerkraut. Oh thank, god! Kelly would've had five detentions for having an orgasm! No, seriously, it's considered very disgusting and vulgar at Beef Wellington. They take everything seriously but it wasn't hard. It was almost like South Park but the society was different. I'm just glad Kelly didn't get into fucking trouble. She would've gone to the slaughter house for that. I'm serious you guys, the simplest things that we found hilarious in South Park was a big capital red NO in Beef Wellington.

Kelly looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Kenny." She bit her lip. "I couldn't help it, it-it felt..."

My eyes widened as I got closer. "Like?" I smiled in a sexy way. "Come on, tell me how it felt."

"Later, Kenny. It's embarrassing. I think I've made a fool of myself enough today. I almost got five detentions!"

Butters looked at me. "Say, Kenny? What's a sixty-nine position? I saw it on this porno I saw a year ago."

Whoa. What did he say?

X X X

I was in my last class for the day and that was art. Oh hell yeah, that was the best part of my day. The art teacher would teach a couple lessons then we could have "free art" where we could do what we wanted. Kelly was in that class with me and basically got a table to ourselves. I spilled some macaroni on my lap and out of nowhere I could hear Cartman's cursing and all of our laughter because he got two pieces stuck in his nose.

**_Flashback_**

_"Goddamn macaroni! You guys this macaroni won't respect my aurthoritah! I'm serious, Craig dared me to stuff two pieces up my damn nose and I'd get thirty bucks!"_

_Kyle just glared. "Damn it, Cartman! You never listen to me do you? Now you have to go to the nurse. What were you trying to do, snort crack?"_

_I giggled. "Cartman put sixteen up his butt too."_

_Stan began laughing and Kyle began laughing too. We all kept laughing until we'd pause then laugh again._

_"Oh, goddamn it! I won't be able to shit this out later. My mom's going to have to help me put that damn--"_

_I busted out in laughter further along with Stan and Kyle. Cartman almost said suppository! Oh my god, I had the worst image in my head and I bet Kyle and Stan did too._

_"Wow, Cartman!" Stan laughed. "You're mom has to help you do it. I thought you could do it by yourself."_

_Cartman put his head against the table "Goddamn it! Why did I open my huge ass mouth?!?! My mouth has diarrhea again! Goddamn it!"_

_I was on the floor dying and Stan fell on top of me cracking up. Kyle laughed so much he snorted like a pig but on drugs. Oh man, good times. Those were the good old days._

**_End Flashback_**

I really did miss my friends at times. I miss Cartman ragging on everybody, Stan hugging his stuffed animals...Oops...Shouldn't have said that...You guys, I never said that and Kyle kicking Ike's head like a football and singing songs in Hebrew to annoy Cartman. I could go on and on about what I miss.

Kelly looked at my clay model of her. "Kenny, that's like the ninth thing you've made of me!"

"Maybe I really love you."

We both started laughing as Frederico looked over at me angrily. He sat strutted all the way over to Kelly as he began talking to her. This pissed me off big time. I could tell he wanted to date Kelly and that wasn't fucking happening!

"Hey, Kelly." He said softly. "I couldn't help but admire your painting but your singing is what is so beautiful."

Kelly glared at Frederico. "Well, the way you kicked me and Kenny out of our seat this morning wasn't very gentlemen like. I found it rather repulsive since my SKIRT went all the way up for you to see!"

Frederico covered his mouth. "Ms. Kelly, forgive me!" He kissed her hand. "Forgive me! I had no idea--"

Kelly turned away. "I found it highly embarrassing! I wish to not talk to you any further on this matter."

I looked at Kelly and smiled. "Wow, Kelly. You showed him who was boss. That's my girl."

Frederico slipped away surprised at Kelly's rejection. I was glad he got rejected. We were in a relationship and he wasn't and it doesn't work that way. He better stay the hell away from Kelly. I would kick his ass if he touched her or tried to take her away from me! Kelly was my babe! Dying was bad enough but when I was around Kelly, I felt safe and I felt like I mattered to her and she always told me the same thing too. Whenever my parents had a bad fight and I was upset about it, Kelly would come over and seat outside with me and try to comfort me as best as she could. Sometimes we would walk around until evening, holding hands. It made me feel so good.

She was my special girl and my first love. I just didn't want to lose her and I was so scared I would due to Frederico.

I hugged Kelly tight. "Please tell me you aren't going anywhere! I don't want to lose you!"

Kelly nestled her head against my chest. "Kenny...I'm not going anywhere, I promise...I don't want to be away from you." She went for my lips. "Kenny, I don't care what anyone says about you. You're my hero."

Tears welled up in my eyes. My own girlfriend saw me for who I really was. I loved her even more.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5. Please R&R.**


End file.
